


Dulce pasión del ocioso corazón

by Bymorih



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Spanish Translation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 10:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18386378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bymorih/pseuds/Bymorih
Summary: Disclaimer:This story belongs to Ruthless, who let me borrow it to translate it. You can find the link to the original story in the notes. Enjoy!Esta historia le pertenece a Ruthless, solo me la prestó para traducirla. Puedes encontrar el enlace a su historia original en las notas. ¡Disfruta!Sweet passion of the idle heart by RuthlessTranslated by/traducido por Bymorih





	Dulce pasión del ocioso corazón

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> This story belongs to Ruthless, who let me borrow it to translate it. You can find the link to the original story in the notes. Enjoy!  
> Esta historia le pertenece a Ruthless, solo me la prestó para traducirla. Puedes encontrar el enlace a su historia original en las notas. ¡Disfruta!
> 
> Sweet passion of the idle heart by Ruthless  
> Translated by/traducido por Bymorih

Cuando salí de la prepa, el único plan que tenía era conseguir trabajo. Me dijeron en la escuela que debí esforzarme más y obtener mejores notas para poder entrar al programa de plomería en el colegio comunitario, pero que se vayan al carajo. Soy el único de mi familia que ha salido con un certificado de la preparatoria. Así que no estaba muy preocupado sobre dónde conseguir trabajo y como era de esperar, a finales de junio obtuve un trabajo en Portland Box and Fiber Company que no requería haber ido a la Uni, haciendo el mantenimiento nocturno.

El único otro chico conmigo en el equipo nocturno era un muchacho delgado de High Meadow Park que trabajaba por las noches para poder pagarse su universidad. Su nombre era Ethan y medía como uno ochenta y cinco, cinco centímetros más alto que yo y unos veinte o treinta kilos menos. Cuando se puso de pie sobre una escalera con una playera empapada de sudor pude ver que sus costillas sobresalían. No, él no era muy musculoso, solo un poquito, aunque se puso más fuerte al trabajabar. Principalmente empujábamos trapeadores, pero también teníamos que cambiar de lugar un buen número de cajas.

Ahora, tan pronto como intercambié diez palabras con Ethan, decidí que era un marica. No quiero decir que pensé que le gustaba chupar pito o recibirlo por el culo. Quiero decir que él usaba de esas palabras rebuscadas, y no parecía tanto como un hombre. Él hubiera pasado un mal rato en mi prepa. Lo contrataron al mismo tiempo que a mí, y claro que lo hicieron a él jefe del equipo y yo el hombre de hasta abajo. Si había algo que reportar, él lo reportaba y llevaba las llaves y el celular en el bolsillo de su camisa.

Mi mamá prometió esperar hasta que dejara la prepa para echarme de la casa, esa es una de las razones por las que ella no estaba muy impresionada cuando me gradué. Ya tenía diecinueve años. Para ser justos, la razón principal por la que ella quería que me fuera era porque mi hermana menor, Ashley, iba a tener un bebé y necesitaban el espacio. Tan pronto como me gradué, me tuve que salir y agarré una habitación en Water Street. Agarré la habitación más barata que pude encontrar porque no quería compartirla con ningún otro chico. Recibí algunas ofertas para compartir un apartamento con algunos de los muchachos que conocía y los rechacé a todos. La razón era que esperaba tener un lugar al que pudiera llevar chicos y donde pudiera cogérmelos.

Sabía que quería experimentar coger con otros chicos e incluso lo intenté cuando estaba por comenzar la secundaria. Lo intenté con las chicas también, y las chicas eran desagradables porque quieren que hables con ellas y la única cosa que no puedo hacer es hablar. Entonces, cuando estaba en la prepa, traté de tener una chica con quien coger por un lado, y conseguí tres o cuatro a lo largo de los años. Pero cuando me sentía, ya sabes, con esa tensión en la parte inferior de la barriga y mi cuerpo se sentía flojo y agitado y mis bolas se sentían llenas, entonces iba a los basureros detrás de King of French Fries y, si tenía suerte, algún tipo llegaba y me lo chupaba y si no tenía suerte, llegaban los policías con los reflectores de su auto y tenía que esconderme detrás de las lápidas en el cementerio. Pero la mayoría de las veces no era ninguna de esas dos cosas, solo esperaba unas horas por el basurero con olor a grasa vieja y ketchup viejo y nadie llegaba.

Es como, cuando estaba en la prepa no le dije a nadie que me gustaban los chicos. Había, ya sabes, un consejero de orientación que colocó un cartel diciendo que había un grupo juvenil para gays y lesbianas en mi preparatoria y tenían reuniones, pero era un secreto quien asistía. Tenías que ir con él para averiguar dónde eran las reuniones. Nunca tuve ningún deseo de ir a una reunión gay. No era tan gay como para querer salir con un montón de maricas. Para lo único que habría servido sería para averiguar quién iba y poder delatar a ese monton. Pero eso tampoco funcionaría, porque entonces podrían haberme delatado a mi.

Por supuesto que anhelaba tener un lugar propio, porque pensé que podría conseguirme unas cogidonas de primera clase. Me aseguré de tener una cama y me aseguré de tener un buen candado en la puerta y compré un reproductor de CDs Yamaha realmente bueno, lo conseguí de un tipo que sabía que robaba cosas, y tenía algunos CDs para ponerle y maldición, tenía el lugar más genial de toda la ciudad. Lo que no tenía era mucho dinero. Y resultó ser que necesitaba dinero para conocer a los chicos. Como cuando fui al bar gay, Rainbows, y me pidieron identificación en la puerta. ¡No me gustó esa chingadera! Iba a un lugar gay para ser anónimo. Y las bebidas en un bar son bastante caras y no había ninguna puta manera en la que me convertiría en un borracho, mi padre lo fue. Así que me encontraba trabajando un turno nocturno de diez horas, pagando yo solo por esta habitación y sin coger mucho.

Aunque no era por falta de pensarlo. Pensaba en eso todo el tiempo. Pensaba en penes y traseros y mamadas, y culos solo cada dos minutos de cada día. Pensaba en eso y veía a los muchachos que pasaba en la calle y a los de la hamburguesería donde solía comer, y los chicos en el autobús y los chicos parados frente a los edificios. Pensaba en eso en el gimnasio donde iba a hacer ejercicio. Era un gimnasio de mala muerte y muchos miembros de pandillas iban allí, y me miraban, como evaluándome para decidir si matarme o no. Nunca le insinue nada a ninguno de ellos. Pero los miraba. Estaba mirando tanto que incluso comencé a mirar a Ethan.

Para empezar, Ethan tenía un trasero pequeño de apariencia firme, se le notaba un bulto prominente en la parte de enfrente cuando llevaba ropa de ejercicio y sus pantalones le quedaban flojos, y tenía una boca bonita. Su labio superior tenía una forma que no era completamente plana y me hacía pensar en que debía conseguir que me lo chupara. ¿Y qué si él no tenía el mismo tipo de hombros que yo? Eso estaba bien. Tenía un pito. Pero la cosa era que Ethan era tan malo como una chica. Le gustaba hablar.

Al inicio, tal vez desde la primera noche que estuvimos trabajando juntos, me hizo un sinfín de preguntas, como si había terminado la prepa y dónde vivía y si tenía algún pasatiempo interesante y alguna vez había ido a esquiar en Mount Tarenton. Fué como que, él hablaba y yo gruñía. Porque no, no tenía pasatiempos interesantes y no, nunca había ido a esquiar en Mount Tarenton. Eran putas preguntas bobas. Además, todavía estaba aprendiendo como hacer el trabajo y tenía que hacer eso. No entendía que se suponía que debía hacer con él hablándome así.

Poco a poco dejó de hablarme tanto. Él iba por su lado jalando una cubeta con ruedas, por esos largos pasillos de linóleo, y yo iba por mi lado, bajo las luces fluorescentes de esos largos corredores, jalando mi cubeta con ruedas. Y luego comenzaba a trapear y a lo lejos, entre la maquinaria, lo veía trapeando su rumbo hacia mí. Empezábamos a las diez en punto y alrededor de la una o las dos de la madrugada, ya habíamos terminado la limpieza y nos encontrábamos a la mitad. A veces había una lista de trabajos pendientes para nosotros, como poner nuevos tornillos en la roscadora número ocho para sujetarla mejor al piso, o arreglar el baño de mujeres que goteaba en el sitio donde se unía a la pared, o limpiar todas las ventanas de administración, pero nunca nos tardábamos toda la noche en los pendientes, así que teníamos unas dos o tres horas cada noche con nada que hacer más que sentarnos y mirarnos el uno al otro.

Ethan me preguntó, ⏤Oye Brutus, ¿qué lees?

Yo solo lo miré. Leía muchas cosas. Leía los anuncios en el autobús, leía los encabezados de las revistas al pagar en caja y me gustaba leer lo que decía la ropa que la gente traía puesta, revisar los nombres de sus marcas, o mejor aún si tenían alguna tontería impresa entre sus pezones. Pero sabía que eso no era lo que él quería que dijera. Eso no era lo que él estaba preguntando. Pensaba en decirle esto y me preguntaba si lo haría o no, pero Ethan se cansó de esperar y preguntó ⏤¿Lees la sección de deportes en el periódico? ¿La guía de televisión?

Negué con la cabeza.

⏤¿Lees algún libro? ¿Cómics? ¿Novelas de vaqueros?

Negué con la cabeza otra vez.

⏤¿No lees nada?

⏤No⏤ dije. Tenía unas cuantas revistas para masturbarme que había conseguido, pero no podías llamarle a eso leer. Era más mirar que leer.

⏤¿Ves mucho la televisión?⏤ Ethan preguntó encogiendo los hombros. Al encogerlos elevaba los hombros, y podía ver sus huesos y la parte redonda de sus músculos y los tendones en su cuello estirándose. Tenía buenos hombros, pequeños, pero para nada débiles, sólo no muy grandes. Me puse a mirar sus hombros así que no le conteste en ese momento.

⏤¿Ves Survivor? ¿Ves los partidos...? ¿Qué hay de Bad Boyz? ¿Ves eso?

No veía nada de eso, así que negué con la cabeza.

⏤¿Shows de decoración? ¿Queer Eye? ¿X-Files? ¿Carreras de Motocross?

⏤No⏤ dije.

⏤¿Qué ves?⏤ preguntó.

⏤No tengo televisión⏤ dije. Ahora, eso no era cierto. Tenía una pequeñita, blanco y negro de solo diez pulgadas, no la miraba mucho ya que la imagen era pequeña y solo en blanco y negro. Dije eso para ver si podía hacer que sus hombros bajaran. Y efectivamente bajaron, decaídos.

Luego Ethan tenía este montón de libros que trajo al trabajo con él, y al final de la primera semana estábamos ahí sentados, él no estaba tratando de hablar conmigo justo en ese momento y yo lo miraba de vez en cuando, pero más que nada estaba pensando si iría a los basureros detrás de King of Fries el fin de semana. Y él dice ⏤¿Te molesta si leo?

Me encogí de hombros, pero él no lo vio, entonces dijo ⏤No te importa, ¿eh?⏤ y agarró su libro.

Así que eso estaba bien, él podía leer y no me hablaría tanto y yo podía sentarme y pensar cómo iba a sacar el tornillo roto de la parte inferior de la roscadora número seis que se había partido justo al nivel del concreto. Y yo podría mirarlo y él no me vería mirándolo puesto que estaba leyendo.

La mayoría de las veces terminaba de limpiar mi mitad de los pisos, tal vez diez minutos, o incluso media hora antes que él, así que me podía sentar y esperar a que llegara con la lista de pendientes. Y justo eso estaba haciendo cuando le di vuelta al montón de libros que él había dejado sobre la mesa en la sala de descanso. Había un libro llamado "Linguistic Evolution". Lo abrí y estaba lleno de garabatos, como que tenía el doble del alfabeto de un libro normal. Y las palabras que tenía: ¡diphthong y phoneme y morphologic! No había manera de leer ese libro en absoluto.

Luego había otro libro llamado "An Introduction to Economy", que podría haber sido entretenido, porque trataba de dinero, pero tampoco era legible, porque estaba lleno de fórmulas y usaba palabras que eran como contraintuitivas. Luego, el último libro era el peor de todos porque se llamaba "Critical Analysis of Selected Literature" y ese estaba lleno de poemas.

Maldición, pensé, Ethan es tan marica que lee poesía.

Él no dejó de hablarme por completo, ya que teníamos que hablar entre nosotros al trabajar. Me preguntó qué hacía el fin de semana y se sentó allí mirándome con una expresión irascible en su rostro, sin decir nada y me di cuenta de que iba a esperar hasta que le respondiera, sin importar cuánto tardara. Así que le respondí. Le dije que iba al gimnasio y hacía ejercicio.

⏤Por supuesto⏤ dijo Ethan.

Ahora bien, nunca había nadie más en la fábrica hasta las siete y media, de temprano, y hasta entonces podíamos irnos, pero mientras tanto teníamos que quedarnos allí. Como que estaba en las reglas que no podíamos salir ni por un café, teníamos que comprarlo de la máquina expendedora. Así que era un turno largo y muy tranquilo. Otro persona probablemente hubiera metido una televisión o se hubiera quedado dormido, pero a mi me gustaba la noche y me gustaba la tranquilidad y el silencio. Estaba contento ya que podía pensar mucho, a su vez eso dejaba al pobre de Ethan ocupado con su estudios, que es lo que él quería hacer de todos modos. Incluso trapeando podía pensar mucho y luego al estar sentado allí con Ethan mientras él silenciosamente le daba vuelta a sus páginas, podía hacerlo un poco más.

Un día estaba haciendo la limpieza y tuve que mover de lugar algunos cientos de kilos de cajas para poder trapear el piso debajo, por lo tanto me tomó más tiempo regresar a la sala de descanso. Cuando trapeé el pedazo a la vista de la puerta escuché a Ethan. Estaba hablando. Bueno, pensé que eso era bastante curioso. ¿Con quién estaría hablando? Pero seguí trapeando y cuanto más me acercaba lo escuchaba mejor, hasta que me di cuenta de que él era el único que estaba hablando. Estaba recitando un tonto poema en voz alta.

Ethan levantó la vista con un solo ojo cuando entré, pero yo no dije nada, así que no se detuvo en su lectura. Siguió hasta que llegó al final, algo sobre este verde paisaje pastoral fuera más preciado para mi. Luego bajó su libro y me miró detenidamente, pero yo solo le regrese la mirada.

⏤Es más fácil para mí recordarlo si lo leo en voz alta⏤ él dijo.

Debió ser así, porque un par de días después tenía sus libros afuera, cabeza inclinada mientras miraba un gran libro que sostenía sobre sus rodillas, volteó hacía arriba y me preguntó, ⏤¿Te molesta si leo en voz alta?

Yo no dije nada. No podía creer que en serio estuviera leyendo poesía. Quería ver si lo haría de nuevo. Y por supuesto que lo hizo. Comenzó con un árbol que no tenía hojas, por lo que era todo sobre ruinosas copas descubiertas, donde lindos pájaros cantaban. No le dije nada. Pero luego, después de un par de noches, cuando siguió leyó sus poemas en voz alta, me dí cuenta que el tipo estaba tratando de provocarme. No sé por qué. Era algo debido a que yo no decía mucho, asumia que los poemas me harían enojar y tal vez estaba tratando de llenar el silencio, como si sus oídos se sintieran demasiado vacíos.

Pues bien, muchas veces en la escuela los chicos trataron de hacerme enojar, a veces diciendo que mis hermanas eran putas, o a veces diciendo que yo era un tonto imbécil, o a veces, ya sabes, solo bromeaban, diciendo que podían ganarme en una pelea. A veces peleaba con ellos y a veces solo les sonreía, dependiendo de cómo trataban de hacerme enojar. Si peleaba con ellos, escogía un momento en el que no se lo esperaran o por lo menos un lugar donde estuviera tranquilo para tener una pelea sin que nos pillaran. Así que no me sorprendió mucho el hecho de que Ethan tratara de buscar una reacción en mi. Solamente me senté en silencio.

Y la verdad es que no me molestaba que leyera en voz alta esa porquería. Tenía una voz algo ronca y agradable, me gustaba. Las palabras no tenían mucho sentido, pero eso no importaba. Muchas cosas no tienen sentido, si lo piensas.

Mientras tanto, Ethan hacía que se me pusiera duro. Supongo que se debía a estar con él tan seguido, en silencio, con mis pensamientos en sexo. Él tenía este cuerpo delgado y alargado, un estómago plano que se movía cuando respiraba profundamente, un trasero pequeño y cuadrado ... Bueno, él no era tan feo, e incluso si lo fuera no me hubiera importado mucho. Comencé a pensar que sería buena diversión coger con Ethan. Lo pensaba así: si una noche no trapeábamos el piso, eso nos dejaría unas seis horas, tal vez para coger con él. Y seguro que nadie lo notaría, si no hacíamos la limpieza solo por una noche.

Pero Ethan, por supuesto, solo se interesaba en sus libros y en tener tanto tiempo como fuera posible para estudiar en la noche, así que yo no iba a tener más suerte con él que la que hubiera tenido si se me hubiera puesto duro a causa de uno de mis maestros en la escuela. Después de una larga semana de mirarlo dándole vueltas a las páginas de "An Introduction to Economy", me fui a casa y le di un patada a mi pared. El yeso se aplastó hacia adentro, una gran abolladura ovalada con una grieta. Fruncí el ceño.

Pues sí, podría haberme masturbado. Lo hacía algunas veces a la semana. Pero eso no era lo que yo quería. Quería un marica como Ethan envolviendo mi pito entre sus labios y chupandome con tanta fuerza que su nariz quedaría en mis pelitos. Pues bien, la siguiente noche que me tocó descansar me fuí a Rainbows. Seguramente podría parar a algún chico y hacerlo venir conmigo, y si no quería ir hasta el otro lado de la ciudad a mi cuarto, pues bien, los basureros en el callejón no olían peor que los que estaban detras de King of French Fries.

Pero sabes, casi todos los hombres que salieron del bar esa noche dieron la vuelta y se fueron por el otro lado. Todos se dirigieron hacia la esquina y al semáforo, excepto unos cuantos que de inmediato cruzaron la calle. La única vez que unos muchachos pasaron frente a mí fue cuando el bar estaba a punto de cerrar, pasada la medianoche, alrededor de la una un grupo de personas salió al mismo tiempo, al menos diez muchachos, y pasaron junto a mí. Pasé toda la noche allí con el pito parado y ningún maricón paso a preguntarme si me lo podía chupar.

Una vez Ethan se puso un short al trabajo y sus rodillas eran huesudas y velludas más no delgadas, eran unas rodillas firmes y bien hechecitas y pasé gran parte de la noche mirando sus rodillas y pensando en ellas. Podía hacer una buena especulación sobre cómo se sentiría si ponía mi mano sobre una de ellas, sólida al tocar con la palma de mi mano y su piel sería cálida, y en mi piel habría esa sensación de vida que solo sientes cuando tocas algo vivo y a una persona más que nada.

Si tocaba sus rodillas, podría tocar más alto, podría quitarle el short y cogermelo. Podría hacerlo fácilmente. Pero no lo toqué esa noche, y él no volvió a usar esos shorts. La mayoría de las veces tampoco usaba los pants que mostraban el bulto que tenía. La mayoría de las veces traía unos pantalones de trabajo oscuros, con bolsillos y cierre y no se podía ver mucho a través de ellos. Podía mirar todo lo que quería cuando él usaba esos pantalones negros y no se veía mucho.

Y luego a Cristylle, esa es mi hermana menor, le rompió un brazo su novio. Él no era el papá de su bebé, sino el tipo con el que salió durante la mayor parte del embarazo de su niña. Y nunca supe si el muchacho pensaba que él era el padre de la niña o no, pero él rompió con ella antes de que naciera Kyla. Un día fui a la casa y ella estaba ahí en la cocina, tratando de sostener a ambos, la bebé y el biberón, con el brazo todo enyesado desde la muñeca hasta por el codo. Cristylle me dijo que no le había dolido mucho ya que había estado bastante ebria cuando él lo hizo.

⏤¿Saldrás con él otra vez?⏤ Le pregunté cuidadosamente.

Ella comenzó a insultarlo, llamándolo un maldito imbecil, yo escuché atentamente y en un rato comprendí que él no saldría con ella, pero tampoco quería que ella saliera con alguien más. Eso estaba bien. No tendría que mantener mis manos alejadas de él porque estuvieran saliendo juntos, así que todo lo que tenía que hacer era encontrar el momento para hacer algo.

⏤La próxima vez que alguien te haga eso, envía a mamá para que me diga inmediatamente⏤ le dije. Aunque no era necesario que yo supiera inmediatamente, ya que no iba a hacer nada al respecto en ese momento.

Así que esa era una de las cosas en las que pensaba mientras trapeaba el pasillo. Cuando Cristylle y Ashley iban a la escuela y yo también estaba en la escuela, no había muchas personas dispuestas a molestarlas. Incluso las otras niñas no se metían mucho con ellas. Una vez, una niña llamada Cassie le puso unos rasguños a Ashley en la cara. Los rasguños todavía se le notan y siempre lo harán, aunque todo eso sucedió el año en que Ashley comenzó la secundaria. Anduve merodeando por ahí y le pateé las bolas al novio de Cassie y le pateé las bolas a sus dos hermanos que iban a la escuela conmigo, uno de ellos más chico y uno más grande que yo, así que dejé en claro que Ashley podía decirle cualquier cosa que ella quisiera a Cassie y Cassie no podía tocarla. Varias veces tuve que hacer cosas así. Ahora no pasaba mucho tiempo con las chicas, así que la gente debió pensar que podían salirse con la suya otra vez. Pero no podían.

Así que había tres cosas que mantenían mis pensamientos inmersos. Una de ellas era encontrar una manera de poner a Orville Coleman en el hospital, una de ellas era conseguir que un chico, cualquier chico, me entregara el culo y la otra era la estúpida, maldita poesía de Ethan.

⏤”Every woman adores a Fascist,  
The boot in the face, the brute  
Brute heart of a brute like you…”*

Sí, Cristylle hubiera vuelto con Orville si él hubiera querido, así que a pesar de que sus palabras no tenían sentido, había algo real en ellas. Pero no hay nada tangible en las palabras, nada más un sonido que se desvanece. Si alguna vez pienso que encontré algún significado en las palabras, no lo hice. Una vez que se dicen las palabras estas desaparecen, y su significado no es el mismo para nadie de cualquier modo. Ethan levantaba la vista de sus poemas, volteaba a ver si lo estaba escuchando, pero nunca le dije que esa maldita porquería no tenía sentido, aunque parecía querer que lo hiciera.

"I knew a woman, lovely in her bones..."* Él leyó y luego no escuché el resto del poema porque pensé, si, una mujer podría, en teoría, tener huesos encantadores. Pero eran los huesos de un chico, era la manera en la que Ethan podía llevar sus hombros hacia adelante, y la manera en la que al subir la escalera podía ver el nudos de su columna detrás de él y la forma de su cráneo, lo plano sobre sus orejas, la curva pronunciada de su gran frente lisa, la mandíbula alargada, la redondez de todo el resto ... Los huesos de un chico son fuertes, así que cuando miraba huesos buenos lo podía sentir en la parte superior de mi pecho, debajo de mi garganta donde mis propios huesos son gruesos justo por encima de mi corazón.

Y luego la lista de pendientes decía que teníamos que cambiar todas las luces fluorescentes de la fábrica, cada una de ellas, incluso las que no estaban quemadas. Ethan leyó eso en la lista y luego dijo con rostro inexpresivo, ⏤Maldición, esto va a tomar días.

Había cajas y cajas de luces en el almacén. Había dos escaleras, así que intentamos hacerlo de esa manera primero. Yo subía mi escalera y sacaba los cuatro tubos largos y delgados, ponía cuatro lucecitas nuevas, y luego movía la escalera dos metros y medio por el pasillo y volvía a hacerlo. Y Ethan hacía lo mismo del otro lado del edificio. Me tardaba once minutos cambiando cuatro luces fluorescentes y tenía que subir y bajar la escalera ocho veces. Conseguí llegar a un ritmo de trabajo donde pude ponerme a pensar y hacer algunos cálculos. Había cuatro áreas y media de trabajo en la fábrica principal que tenían veinte por diez dispositivos de iluminación en cada una. Eso era cuatro veces doscientos que daba ochocientos. Y luego estaban los pasillos y el área administrativa, la cafetería y el almacén. Había 1802 luces fluorescentes en el edificio.

Cuando me encontré a Ethan en la sala de descanso la noche siguiente, él dijo ⏤He estado pensando. Será mucho más rápido si trabajamos juntos. Verás, anoche estuve subiendo y bajando y subiendo y bajando por esa escalera, una vez por cada bombilla. Lo que tenemos que hacer es que alguien se quede en la escalera y el otro le pase las luces desde el suelo.

No le dije nada a eso, así que me miró otra vez, y comenzó a jalar una de las escaleras hacía el rodillo de la sección dos, donde él se había detenido la noche anterior, y me dijo que lo siguiera con tantos cajas de luces como pudiera cargar. Después él subió por la escalera esperando que yo me quedara abajo en el suelo pasandole las luces. Era de suponer. Él era el chico a cargo de la lista de pendientes, así que él pensaba que podía decir cómo haríamos las cosas. Volteé a mirar uno de los relojes de la fábrica otra vez y observé cómo la segunda manecilla roja se movía. Hacerlo a su manera tomaba tres minutos por dispositivo de iluminación. Sin duda sería mucho más rápido.

Ahora, a mi me parecía que sería mejor que yo estuviera en la escalera poniendo los luces en el techo, porque cuando entiendo cómo hacer una cosa, puedo hacerla sin problemas y rápido y terminaríamos más pronto. Y esa era la parte más pesada, tener los brazos levantados en el aire durante la mitad de la noche. Pero fue Ethan quien subió por la escalera y yo lo dejé. Me paré debajo de él y le pasaba las luces, ya las tenía listas para ponerlas en su mano justo en el momento en que él estaba listo para tomarlas. Y mientras yo estaba ahí parado en el suelo debajo de él, miraba su trasero.

Su trasero quedaba solo un poco por encima de mis ojos. Su trasero era redondo, apretado y no quedaba tan alto como para tener que levantar mucho mi mano para agarrárselo. O si quisiera morderselo solo tendría que estirarme un poco, tal vez poner un pie en el escalón de hasta abajo. Si le mordía el trasero, habría pedazos rotos de la luz fluorescente por todo el piso. Por supuesto, su trasero estaba adentro de esos pantalones negros, así que tendría la boca llena de tela si lo mordía. Era más la tela lo que me impedía morderlo que la idea de todo ese vidrio roto.

No me molestaba. Disfrutaba de estar ahí parado mirándole el culo. Pensaba en que podría tomarlo por la pierna y pasar mi mano por el interior de su muslo y él no podría bajar de la escalera si yo estaba parado debajo de él, tampoco podría escapar subiendo más alto. Y mi mano encontraría que es más cálido entre sus piernas donde el calor se concentra en las partes más cercanas a su cuerpo, e iría todo hasta arriba subiendo mi mano, sus bolas serían suaves y flojas en las puntas de mis dedos . Se sentiría bien agarrar sus muslos así.

Ethan seguía mirando hacia el techo, hacia las luces, sin voltear a mirarme. Se puso de modo que él solo estiraba su mano hacia atrás y yo ponía la luz en su mano, larga y delgada, en el mismo instante que él abría los dedos para tomarla. Podía pararme cerca de él, justo debajo ya listo para hacer mi trabajo, con una mano en la escalera para estabilizarlo, si quería. Y podía ver su entrepierna si me ponía a un lado de la escalera, de nuevo justo por encima del nivel de mis ojos, a medio metro de distancia. Podría haberme estirado a través de la escalera, debajo de la A metálica y poner mi mano en su entrepierna, meterle mano y confirmar que tan grande tenía el pito, aunque a estas alturas ya lo sabía porque lo había estado mirando tanto.

Una noche, con mi pene casi tan duro como un sólido y a punto de salir de mis jeans, alcancé y toqué su entrepierna. Mi mano lo hizo. La mayoría de las veces no hago nada sin pensarlo cuidadosamente, pero a veces, cuando algo es posible, simplemente lo hago, es algo que sucede. Así que supongo que había pensado en hacerlo antes, y luego me di cuenta de que no lo sentiría si me estiraba y le bajaba el cierre. Estaba teniendo un poco de problemas con un dispositivo que estaba torcido y la luz no funcionaba correctamente. No me sintió agarrar el deslizador de su cierre y jalarlo todo hacia abajo.

Entonces sí tuve algo que ver. Podía ver sus shorts, blancos allí dentro y un poco de piel más oscura. Pude ver el lado arrugadito de su pene. Podría haber estado allí toda la noche, pasándole pacientemente las luces y ¿sabes qué? Ethan no tenía ni puta idea de que su cierre estaba abajo.

Bueno, esa noche miré un poco de su pito durante unas cuatro horas. Y luego, cuando estábamos guardando las luces y la escalera, Ethan miró hacia abajo. Estaba ya de pie en el piso y vi que su cuello se curvó, cuando vió de reojo la apertura de su cremallera. Un momento después lo vi enderezando su espalda con la mano frente a él y supe que lo había arreglado. Miró a su alrededor un poco nervioso, así que me aseguré de no sonreír. Me abstuve de sonreírle. Él estaba avergonzado al pensar que había andado un rato así.

La noche siguiente, él estaba de nuevo en la escalera, los mismos pantalones otra vez, y yo otra vez en la misma posición. Así que por supuesto que lo hice de nuevo. Esperé hasta que el trabajo fuera un poco complicado, uno de los dispositivos viejos estaba un poco torcido, y sus manos estaban levantadas como las de un hombre amenazado a punta de pistola y se retorcía un poco y decía, ⏤Maldición ... Entra, tú⏤ Mi mano volvió a agarrar el deslizador del cierre y lo bajó.

Así que Ethan anduvo por otras tres horas mostrando sus calzoncillos, esta vez eran azules no blancos, y sin darse cuenta. Esta vez la pestaña de sus calzoncillos no quedó abierta, así que no vi su pene. Pero la otra cosa era que había veces en las que Ethan se ponía un poco duro. No era todo el tiempo, pero se le hacía un poco más bulto a veces cuando yo estaba parado cerca de él. Así que podía ver que la bragueta del pantalón se estiraba un poco y luego, cuando lo frustraba algo que estaba haciendo, el bulto bajaba de nuevo y la apertura se hacía más pequeña. Estaba acostumbrado a mirar a Ethan y me gustaba hacerlo. Tal vez no podía ver mucho, debo admitirlo, pero de todos modos me parecía algo sexy verlo con la cremallera abierta. Y era mejor que estar allí parado nada más, pasando las luces hacia arriba y hacia abajo, mientras su cremallera estaba cerrada.

Él estaba sobre la escalera cuando lo notó esa noche. Se dio un pequeño jalón, bajó la mano y se apartó de mí, como si estuviera escondiendo que arreglaba su cierre. Era demasiado tarde de su parte, por supuesto. Yo ya llevaba horas analizando lo que alcanzaba a ver.

La noche siguiente se puso un pantalón diferente, pero ese también tenía un cierre, así que lo bajé. ¿Y acaso eso no me hizo sonreír? Pasé otra noche viendo indicios de su pene. Eso hizo que la noche pasará tranquilamente. No sé si la mejor parte fue ver esa delgada línea de piel ahí, o si fue el momento en el que él se dio cuenta que había estado parado en la escalera toda la noche con su entrepierna al nivel de mi ojos y su cierre abajo.

Teníamos la siguiente noche libre, así que fui y esperé afuera de Rainbows ya cerca de la hora de cerrar. No tenía ningún sentido esperar detrás de King of French Fries. Cada vez que un tipo iba por allí, se iba rápidamente antes de que pudiera preguntarle si quería chupármelo. Y muchos de los chicos que frecuentaban el lugar eran solo niños. Ahora, no me habían hecho una mamada allí desde que tenía unos diecisiete años y yo no era tan grande como ahora en aquel entonces, por lo que pensé que mi tamaño los estaba asustando. Pensé que no andarían buscando a un niño en el bar, por lo que tendría una mejor oportunidad de correr con suerte ahí.

Pero sabía que muchas veces les daba miedo a los chicos, incluso allí, por la forma en que se detenían frente a la puerta al verme y se iban por el otro lado. Hubo un grupo de tres chicos que salieron juntos, voltearon para caminar hacia mí y se detuvieron juntos. Había un chico alto y calvo, y otro chico delgado que estaba junto a él y el tercero, a un paso de distancia, estaba hablando. No pensarías que tres tipos juntos me tendrían miedo, pero soy ancho y, de alguna manera cuando sonrío no parezco amigable. Mi mandíbula es ancha. Pero es solo una cara. Tres chicos deberían poder conmigo sin problema. Claro que podían conmigo. De cualquier forma, yo estaba listo para ellos: uno para chuparme el pito, otro para taparme el culo y otro más para darme un pene que chupar. Les hice ojos como diciéndoles que vinieran hacia mí. No lo hicieron. El tipo que había estado hablando dijo entre dientes ⏤¡Malditos heteros!⏤ y se dieron la vuelta y se fueron en dirección opuesta mirando por encima de sus hombros.

Supongo que aparentaba estar buscando problemas porque pasé gran parte de ese fin de semana buscándolos. Busqué a Orville, revise la calle donde él vivía y los bares a los que pensé que podría ir, y ví a los chicos con los que escuché que se juntaba. Caminé por sus vecindarios pensando en un plan para lastimarlo. Pero no vi a Orville, aunque sí pasé un rato mirando su viejo, maltratado Trans Am naranja.

Así que volví al trabajo y al agradable juego con el cierre de Ethan. Solo que esta vez el chico se puso listo conmigo. Llevaba sus pants.

No me importó mucho. La cosa era que sus pants eran delgaditos y holgados, por lo que podía ver la forma de él muy clara. Y mientras él estaba arriba en la escalera, conmigo admirando su pene y admirando su culo, debió sentir mis ojos sobre él porque ese día su pene se endureció más que un par de veces. Se ponía grande y sobresalía bastante. Pero sabes, cuando se le ponía duro trataba de ponerse de espaldas hacia mí. Y no actuaba como si quisiera que yo lo mirara. Me estaba ignorando, tanto como podía. Tenía que deambular alrededor de la escalera, de un lado a otro, pasandole las luces desde su otro lado, para seguir viéndolo.

¿Ethan quería que me lo cogiera o no? Por supuesto que trataba de decirme que no por la forma en que se alejaba de mí. Tal vez solo se le ponía duro porque estaba nervioso. Es decir, no le había gustado tener el cierre abierto o ¿seguramente no habría cambiado a pants? Estaba tratando de evitar que le viera el pene.

Así que al final de la noche cuando estábamos guardando la escalera y él tenía sus brazos llenos de cajas de luces, señalé su pene. ⏤Tienes una mancha húmeda en tu entrepierna⏤ dije.

Y la tenía. Había estado goteando de esas cinco o seis veces que se le puso duro esa noche. Había una redonda mancha mojada donde la cabeza de su pene, ahora flácido, quedaba atrapado por la tela gris de sus pants. Ethan se puso de un color rojo intenso. Miró hacia abajo, pero no podía ver por las cajas que sostenía. Para un chico al que le gustaba hablar, perdía su voz muy rápido. Ni siquiera se le ocurría algo que decirme. Así que solo le sonreí y tan pronto como pudo se bajó las cajas de entre los brazos y se fue al baño.

Me gustaba molestar a Ethan de esa manera. Cuando me hacía una chaqueta pensaba en Ethan más que en otros chicos. Me preguntaba qué tan difícil sería metérselo por el culo, si sus músculos me apretarían y tendría que empujar muy fuerte, y si se estremeciera cuando sintiera la cabeza redonda de mi pene presionando hacia adentro. Pensé que tal vez él empujaría hacia mi y suspiraría, tratando de meterme más en él. Y pensé que si le gustaba el pito le gustaría el mío. No es tan grande, como yo mismo no soy tan grande como la gente parece creer. Sólo mide unos veinte centímetros de largo. Pero es ancho. Tengo un pene grueso y la cabeza es muy grande, así que si a un hombre le gustaba un pito grande, tal vez le gustaría el mio.

Pero quizás a Ethan no le gustaba el pito. Eso era lo más probable. Lo ponía tan nervioso que se le ponía duro y él no quería eso. Lo más probable es que cuando hiciera que Ethan se pusiera en cuatro para cogérmelo, él patearía y me maldeciría. Sí, me diría que me fuera a la mierda con una voz entrecortada como si estuviera llorando.

⏤"You are the brave who do not break in the grip of the mob when the blow comes straight ..."*⏤, leyó Ethan. Me fui a casa y pateé el yeso de la pared otra vez. Esta vez se cayó una parte, gris y arenosa, y quedó un espacio grande abierto donde podía ver los listones de madera.

Pensé en incendiar el auto de Orville, lo podría hacer fácilmente y sin arriesgarme en lo más mínimo. Pero su auto era un pedazo de chatarra y si lo hacía, no sabría que fui yo quien se lo chingo y le cobró por lo que le hizo a mi hermana. Lo hice de todos modos. Una noche llené una caja de cartón con gasolina y trozos de tela, y arroje una caja de cerillos, con una luz naranja como el color de su auto, en la caja de cartón antes de patearla debajo de su tanque de gasolina. Luego camine una cuadra y las llamas hicieron que el lado de la casa se pusiera amarillo en la oscuridad. Escuché gritos pero me alejé antes de que llegaran los bomberos.

Seguí jugando con el cierre de Ethan, bajando el deslizador y observando adentro. Sólo una vez desabroche el botón también, pero no lo intenté más de una vez porque cuando me atrapara entonces tendría que insinuármele, darle seguimiento a lo que estaba haciendo. Y si no iba a dejar que me lo cogiera, sería un error. Quiero decir, no se pondría a leer poesía en voz alta nunca más.

Por supuesto que disfrutaba el juego de todas formas. Eran tales las cosas que él sabía que su cierre iba a bajar y estaba revisándolo nerviosamente todo el tiempo. Y luego estaba trabajando y se le olvidaba y yo lo bajaba y el cierre quedaba completamente abierto. Hubo una vez que se le puso duro y sus calzoncillos quedaron colocados adecuadamente. Le ví la rosada cabecita redonda en la apertura de la bragueta mientras se le endurecía lentamente. Sentía que estaba a punto de atragantarme. Mantuve esas luces subiendo y bajando tan suavemente como podía para que él no mirara hacia abajo y mis ojos pasaban rápidamente de las bombillas alargadas a su pene, observándolo salir cada vez más y más. Toda la cabeza de su pito estaba afuera de la pestaña antes de que él se diera cuenta. Me agache para bajar una luz y él miró hacia abajo y se miró a si mismo o tal vez lo sintió. Hizo un sonido suprimido y no pude darme la vuelta, sabía que estaba batallando para poner su pene dentro de su pantalón y que si me daba la vuelta probablemente lo detendría.

El sábado por la mañana, con el sol saliendo y el vigilante de día llegando tarde, Ethan se sentó sobre la mesa de la sala de descanso con los pies en la silla leyendo: ⏤"Wild men who caught and sang the sun in flight and learned too late they grieved it on its way, rage, rage against the dying of the light."*⏤ Y el sol iluminaba más y más, a medida que el ruido del tráfico aumentaba en el exterior. Los fines de semana no lo veía.

El sábado por la noche salí a probar una última vez--otra última vez, esperando afuera de Rainbows. Era una noche húmeda y brillante y yo estaba encorvado bajo la lluvia, puños grandes ligeramente cerrados, esperando sentir un pito entre mis dedos. Pero nadie caminó en mi dirección ni dejó que atrajera su mirada. Nadie al menos hasta que este muchacho salió de Rainbows y volteó bruscamente hacia el semáforo, espalda hacia mí. Hacía un minuto entero que se había ido cuando regresó disparado, otros tres tipos corriendo justo detrás de él. Él estaba tratando de regresar a la puerta. Los chicos eran jóvenes, no muy diferentes a mí; solo que ellos estaban en un grupo, tres tipos corriendo rápido y un par más corriendo tras ellos tres, riéndose.

El tipo que había salido de Rainbows corrió hacía la puerta y la golpeó, pero la puerta era grande y pesada y la mantienen cerrada. Así que no alcanzó a entrar antes de que los tres muchachos lo agarraran por la cabeza, dándole puñetazos. ⏤¡Oye, cabrón! ¡Marica, hijo de puta!

Para entonces yo ya estaba afuera de la entrada de mi callejón. No eran muy inteligentes si no me vieron venir y no lo hicieron, así que alcancé a uno de ellos, le pateé las bolas hacía el culo por la espalda y empujé a otro hacia la pared antes de que se lanzaran sobre mi. Solo intentaba dar unos puñetazos, duro, duro, dos, tres, cuatro, duro, golpeando y guiando con mis hombros. Me dieron un par de golpes en la cara, pero todo lo que eso hizo fue darme la alerta para golpear más fuerte. Así que conseguí darle a un par de ellos unos buenos puñetazos, la sangre chorreaba de sus caras antes de que abrieran la puerta del bar y el cadenero salió y un par de chicos más salieron y había patadas y golpes y chicos que se tambaleaban unos hacia otros. Entonces comencé a golpear barrigas, no caras, así que muy pronto los cinco muchachos cogeaban hacía el tráfico con una hilera de chicos tras ellos golpeandolos y sabes, habían dejado de reír. Creo que le rompí la mandíbula a un tipo, y a otro lo golpeé estando ahí tirado en la banqueta mojada, su panza contra la punta de mis botas, hizo un ruido en lo profundo de su garganta mientras intentaba meter aire. Y después se hizo bolita con la barbilla entre sus rodillas y había chicos gays que habían salido del bar por toda la calle, así que supe que la pelea había terminado.

Fue entonces cuando me fuí. Después de una pelea, no te quedas hasta que lleguen los policías o que alguien te reconozca. Le pegué a un par de chicos lo suficientemente fuerte como para que presenten cargos si me atrapan. No sabía si el chico que fue atacado iba a estar bien o no, pero cuando me fui estaba enfadado, pensando que no había suficientes malditos maricas en el mundo, ya que yo ni siquiera podía encontrar a un tipo dispuesto a chuparmelo, y esos cabrones tenían que ir a lastimar a uno, tal vez asustándolo lo suficiente como para no querer salir más. Era bueno que sabía que tenía que huir y desaparecer de ahí en ese momento o me hubiera querido quedar a aplastarles la cara. Los dos tipos a los que había golpeado lo suficientemente fuerte como para que no pudieran escapar, les habría roto todos los huesos que tenían en la cara.

Llegado el lunes, Ethan le echó un vistazo a mi cara, porque mi ojo estaba un poco morado y mi ceja tenía el doble del tamaño normal, la cual era bastante grande para comenzar, y él respiro profundo y dijo: ⏤¿¡Qué demonios te pasó, hombre!?

⏤Me metí en una pelea⏤ dije.

⏤¿En dónde?⏤ él preguntó ⏤¿Qué pasó? ¿De qué se trataba?

Solo me encogí de hombros. No quería decírselo a nadie, y por supuesto que no a Ethan, en caso de que le llegara a la policía.

⏤¿Dónde?⏤ dijo de nuevo.

⏤Le pegué a unos maricas⏤ dije al fin. ⏤Hacía la parte alta de la ciudad el sábado por la noche.

Entonces Ethan no dijo nada y mantuvo un espacio grande entre él y yo esa noche. De hecho, aunque solo teníamos alrededor de tres cuartos de las luces cambiadas, ni siquiera nos hizo sacar la escalera esa noche. Se sentó en la mesa, leyó su libro de lingüística y me miró de reojo rápidamente unas cuantas veces. Me senté paciente con los codos sobre la mesa hasta que comenzó a leer la mugrosa poesía, que todavía leía en voz alta porque siempre la leía en voz alta.

Había este poema sobre un joven que venía de la universidad para asistir a un funeral y él decía como me avergonzaban los ancianos que se levantaban para darme la mano y decirme que lamentaban mis penas. Pensaba que era un poema aburrido hasta que llegó a la última parte del poema, donde el muchacho estaba mirando el ataúd. Y luego Ethan leyó la última línea, ⏤"A four foot box, a foot for every year."

Entonces sentí el golpe duro, como un puñetazo en el estómago ya que la persona muerta era un niño pequeño y me levanté sobresaltado, como si no hubiera planeado hacerlo y salí de la habitación. Estaba tan enojado. Era un poema sobre un niño muerto, prácticamente un bebé. Eso cortaba muy profundo. Él no debería leer un poema como ese. ‘Go lovely rose’, esas eran justo las cosas estúpidas para los poemas. No cosas sobre un niño que murió así repentinamente. Estaba tan enfadado. Hay algunos poemas incluso más estúpidos que lo de decirle a una rosa que pierde el tiempo y para mí, qué dulce y bella parece ser.

Cuando regresé, Ethan había terminado de leer y solo estaba sentado, así que también me senté al lado opuesto hasta que el sol saliera y nos pudiéramos ir. Me fui a casa, agarré la televisión y la lance al agujero en la pared. Romper una televisión siempre vale la pena. Explotan con un pequeño estallido y esta lo hizo, así que entonces era cierto, como le había dicho a Ethan antes, no tenía televisión.

Entonces me decidí a ver si podía conseguir que Ethan me entregara el culo. Tal vez no querría hacerlo y eso llevaría a un montón de palabras, gritos, maldiciones y apodos dichos demasiado rápido como para poder seguirlo, pero pensé que si lo tomaba despacio, lo más probable es que pudiera persuadirlo. Porque ya no aguantaba no hacerlo más tiempo. Incluso si hacía un desastre de las cosas, no me importaba. Necesitaba tener sexo. Así que la siguiente noche, un martes, me fui a trabajar como siempre y después de que él leyera “Economics” en silencio por un rato, fui y saqué la escalera.

Ethan subió y yo sostuve la escalera y le pasé las luces. En esta ocasión, no levante la mano para abrir su cierre. En vez de eso, sostuve el costado de la escalera y esto significaba que un lado de mi brazo rozaba con un lado de su rodilla. Así comencé a tocarlo solo con el lado de mi brazo. El chico trabajaba en silencio, volteaba a observarme mucho, descendía penetrante su mirada y yo trabajaba en silencio, pasandole las lamparitas. Trabajábamos bastante bien juntos.

Por un rato hice eso, solo tocarlo con un lado de mi brazo, y permitirle que me mirara a la cara. Sabía que no quería que se asustara. Estaba detrás de él, no dando vueltas a su alrededor, así que no podía ver si todavía se le estaba poniendo duro, pero podía decir que estaba bastante tenso. No empujó la mano que le tenía encima, ni bajó la escalera y se negó a subir de nuevo. Él no se marchó, ni se apartó de la escalera o se alejó de mí. Simplemente aguantó, dejándome poner el brazo tan cerca de su pierna.

Después de un rato de tocarlo así, asegurándome de que él supiera que me le estaba insinuando, puse mi mano en la parte posterior de su muslo. Debajo del pantalón negro, el músculo estaba tenso y firme, y podía sentir el calor atravesando. Lo agarraba así y Ethan respiraba profundo por lo que podía escuchar su respiración perfectamente mientras me pasaba las cuatro luces, una por una. Solté su pierna para agarrar la primer bombilla y pasársela, pero cuando la levantó con sus manos sobre su cabeza, volví a ponerle mi mano encima, solo que esta vez más arriba.

Agarre sus nalgas con mi mano. Eran tan firmes como pensé que lo serían. Ethan comenzó a respirar entrecortado. Sentí su cuerpo vibrar. ¿Pero sabes que? Él no me dió un golpe y me hizo bajar la mano, ni comenzó a maldecirme para que le quitara las manos de encima. Sip, Ethan era un marica y quería ser cogido. 

Así que después de eso ya no me contuve. Puse mi boca contra la parte trasera de sus pantalones y lo mordí, mordisqueando el músculo y la tela juntos, apretando fuerte con ambas manos, y jalandolo hacia mi boca. Y metí mi nariz en la raja de sus nalgas, con su pantalón puesto debió sentir mi respiración a través de la tela, caliente. Esta vez no tuve que ser furtivo en absoluto jalando su cierre. Lo abrí, desabroché el botón, metí mis dedos hasta donde estaba la tela de algodón, cálida, desgastada y rebosante, había un bulto rígido y piel tremendamente caliente y suave, rizos tiesos. Metí mis dedos, los metí en la bragueta de sus calzoncillos y puse mis dedos alrededor de su erección. Tenía un pito sólido y lindo, más largo de lo que era grueso, de cabeza suave, piel sedosa y luego la piel de abajo se movía contra la firmeza de su palanca. Tenía mi cara en su culo y su pantalón comenzaba a caer y mi mano se ocupaba de su pene. Y yo estaba empezando a refregarme en su pantorrilla sin saber que lo estaba haciendo.

Entonces lo bajé de la escalera y lo puse sobre el linóleo. Por unos momentos quedó recostado sobre su espalda. Estando así, bajé sus pantalones hasta sus rodillas y puse mi boca sobre su boca. Sus labios estaban abiertos, pero no salía ni una palabra y sus ojos eran grandes y vidriosos, chupe sus labios y su lengua con fuerza, y puse mi lengua en su boca, con los ojos cerrados, inclinándome sobre él mientras rasgaba su ropa. Su playera subió hasta su garganta y sus manos estaban en mis hombros, y luego estaba besando su cuello, relamiendo con fuerza mientras besaba hacia abajo. Ethan estaba tan caliente como un horno. Encontré el sudor en su cuerpo, gotas apenas visibles en la suave piel bronceada. Encontré su pecho, no con grandes músculos macizos como para que los pectorales fueran inmensos, más bien eran planos, firmes y finitos, con pequeños pezones arrugados con los que le hice gritar un poco al morder y lamer.

Luego mordí su barriga, encontrando la forma ondulada, los bloques de sus músculos, él se movía y jadeaba con tanta fuerza que su panza entraba y salía. Y se movía debajo de mí, empujando y su pito sobresalía, así que puse mi mano en mi boca, la lamí y la embarre toda mojada sobre su pito, él se sacudia, empujando hacia mi mano.

Ya tenía el pantalón de Ethan por debajo de sus rodillas, así que era hora de bajar mi propio pantalón. Lo abrí bruscamente, lo dejé caer y mi pene salió. Me coloqué encima él y puse mi boca en su trasero. No lo mordisqueé tan fuerte como lo había lamido, pero lo volteé, lo puse con las rodillas hacía el piso, hasta quedar en cuatro. De esa manera podría alcanzar enfrente y tomar su pene en mi mano y podría poner el tronco que era mi pene contra esas pálidas nalgas apretadas. Mi propio pene me parecía inmenso en contraste con sus nalgas. Tenía un trasero tan sexy y apretado, hundido en ambos lados formando casi un cuadrado cuando tensaba sus nalgas.

Me concentré en su pene y el líquido preseminal hizo que mi palma se pusiera gelatinosa. Lo froté más fuerte, con una mano apretándole de arriba a abajo y la otra más abajo agarrando sus bolas, sosteniendolas, con su vellosidad en mi palma y sintiendo su peso mientras las acunaba. Cuando le lamí y le mordí la espalda, se estremeció y empujó hacía mi mano como si estuviera cogiendo. Sentí mi propio sudor entre nosotros cuando me incliné hacía su fantástico culo y mi pecho quedó sobre su espalda. Ethan estaba gimiendo. Me restregué contra él así antes de moverme hacia atrás.

Me quité el pantalón antes de recordar el condón, así que luego tuve que jalarlo de vuelta, más cerca de mí, pero lo seguí tocando en vez de buscar. Seguí acariciando su pito y el chico estaba temblando. Quería recargar mi cuerpo caliente y firme contra el suyo, fusionarnos con el sudor, pero quería mi pene dentro de su culo, no solo en la raja de sus nalgas.

Así que me moví hacia atrás, todavía apretando su pene en mi mano, aún dejándolo que se cogiera así mismo con mis dedos, hasta que puse mi cara en su culo otra vez. Él jadeaba desesperadamente. Solté su pene el tiempo suficiente para tomar su culo con las dos manos, los dedos clavándose en su raja, abriéndolo. Allí estaba su orificio, pálido, apretado y perfecto. Se necesito un escupitajo y algo de fuerza para meter mi dedo, para sondear profundo en ese paso estrecho, pero él gimió de nuevo y cuando puse la mano que tenía libre en su pene, él hacía contoneos pélvicos y había tanto liquido preseminal que mi mano estaba resbaladiza. Él dio una patada y se deslizó por el suelo y yo me cogí su culo con el dedo, empujando con fuerza para meter ese dedo hasta adentro. Ethan gemía y gemía.

Cuando comencé a empujar más saliva dentro de él para poder meter mi segundo dedo, ya nos habíamos deslizado unos dos metros y medio por el piso del pasillo, alejándonos de la escalera. Él ya tenía su espalda y trasero cubiertos de mordisqueos y chupeteos rojos. Mi pene se sentía como un atizador al rojo vivo. Enardecido por entrar en él. Gritó cuando le metí el segundo dedo y el jalón que dió me hizo pensar que se estaba viniendo. Estaba temblando por todas partes. Yo mismo estaba a punto de venirme. Pensé que una vez que se lo metiera, sería como un hincapostes, solo martillando hacia él hasta venirme. No habría más compasión para él. Iba a ensancharle el culo bastante. Pero tenía que ponerme una funda y quería ver su cara, ver la curva de su boca abierta al cogérmelo, así que le di la vuelta y lo levanté para que sus rodillas quedaran sobre mis hombros. Iba a cogérmelo de frente.

Al darle la vuelta vi su cara. Estaba estirado hacia atrás, con los brazos abiertos y curvados a sus costados, aferrándose con los dedos al linóleo liso como si pudiera agarrarse de el. Su camiseta estaba retorcida como una cuerda alrededor de su cuello. Sus ojos eran tan grandes como tazas de café. Y a pesar de que el chico tenía una erección que chorreaba gota tras cremosa gota de liquido preseminal en mi mano, la expresión de su rostro era terror puro. Tenía la boca abierta, no en un gemido ni un jadeo, sino que los labios parecian retroceder en un grito silencioso. Todos esos gemidos, bueno, estaba excitado, pero estaba tan cagado del miedo que me tenía que estaba jadeando. Estaba demasiado asustado para resistirse. Se retraía para alejarse de mí.

Si me lo hubiera cogido, lo habría estado violando. No sé cómo lo habría recordado él, porque probablemente se hubiera venido. Él estaba así de excitado. Y yo no podía parar. No podía seguir, no con mi chico viéndose como si estuviera a punto de ser asesinado, y no podía detenerme, no con el pene tan duro que sentía que mis bolas estaban a punto de explotar. Así que me detuve allí encima de él.

Tomé mi pene en mi mano y me lo chaqueteé. Jalón, jalón, diez jalones, mi propio pecho ocupado con arduas inhalaciones profundas: diez jalones y luego me estaba viniendo. Mis bolas se contrajeron. Mis mecos salieron. Los sentí subir, casi como una explosión. El chorro salió, un pulso tras otro. La primera descarga le dió en el cuello, luego otra le dió en el pecho, otra le dió en la barriga y de alguna manera una gota llegó a su frente. Seguí escurriendo. Cubría su barriga como un glaseado. Estaba en su entrepierna. Yo descargue mi semen por todo su cuerpo mientras él estaba atemorizado, con sus ojos tan grandes y redondos.

Cuando terminé de venirme sobre él, Ethan levantó las manos para protegerse la cara. Cubrió su cabeza con sus brazos, cerró las rodillas y las levantó para proteger su entrepierna. Él pensaba que iba a darle una golpiza. Así que me pare. Eso me ponía a mi de pie y a él en el suelo. Eso no mejoraba la situación. A pesar de todas las palabras que él tenía a veces, en ese momento no tenía ninguna. Mi pene goteaba.

Me aleje y luego Ethan se dio la vuelta conmocionado y se arrastró lejos de mí. Su boca se movía como si intentara decir algo. Se levantó y se paró detrás de la escalera como si esta pudiera cubrirlo. Le deje saber que no iba a golpearlo al no golpearlo. Agarré mi ropa y empecé a vestirme. Sentía mi corazón latir. Me sentía bien. Me había venido realmente bien. Me había venido increíblemente bien y, sin embargo, ni siquiera me había cogido al chico o me lo había chupado y él no se había venido en absoluto. Él temblaba como si fuera un viejo con Parkinson mientras se vestía.

⏤Cabrón⏤ dijo Ethan, su voz temblaba así el resto de él. ⏤¡Maldito cabrón de mierda!

Estábamos casi a finales de agosto. No tenía las palabras para decirle a Ethan lo que yo quería. Pude haberle dicho, oye, lo querías tanto como yo. Estabas chorreando en mi mano, marica. Es decir, si el tipo parlanchín ya no me hablaba más, ¿cómo iba a hablarle yo a él? No podía decirle: Oye, me hubiera gustado más si te hubieras venido. Porque había esta calma, molesta y cautelosa a su alrededor. Él no se acercaba a mí. Él mantenía unos tres metros de distancia entre nosotros. Él no intentaba hacerme enojar, no decía nada para tratar de sacar conversación. No me leía en voz alta. Simplemente se mantenía con la espalda recargada en la pared, y dos días después escuche que Ethan iba a renunciar, iba a dejar de trabajar por la noche para poder estudiar más, comenzando el fin de semana del Día del Trabajo[1].

Ethan, pensé. Cuando los dos estábamos en el trabajo, tuve cuidado de no mirarlo. Me quedaba mirando la pared. Ya que, ¿cómo podía decirle que estaba enojado con él por ponerse tan asustado? Es como, si, golpeaba a los chicos que se lo merecían, pero él debería saber que no merecía ser golpearlo, de la misma manera que él sabía que no pedía serlo. Lo miré de reojo y sus ojos estaban sobre mí y casi retrocedió cuando vio mi mirada. No he terminado, quería decirle. Todavía quiero cogerte. No he terminado. Nunca puse mi pene en tu boca. Ethan, no finjas que no te gustó. Estabas tan excitado como yo.

Pero si le gritaba, perdería las palabras que quería decirle. E incluso si no las perdiera, todo lo que oiría serían los gritos.

Me preguntaba si tal vez él había planeado irse todo este tiempo, y si había estado a punto de escaparse sin decírmelo. O si de repente esa noche había decidido irse. Ambos cosas se sentían incorrectas. Yo lo necesitaba. No quería que Ethan se fuera. ¿Quién me leería la tonta poesía?

El sábado siguiente estaba en una sala de billar esperando a Cristylle, quien se suponía debía llegar allí a las siete y media, cuando Orville dió una vuelta por donde yo estaba golpeando las bolas sobre el fieltro verde.

⏤Oye, Brutus.

Lo miré. Una sala de billar, por supuesto, era el lugar equivocado para darle unos puñetazos. Así que no dije nada. Se acercó a la luz que brillaba sobre la mesa y apoyó los codos en el borde. Me miró de reojo.

⏤Escuché que el tipo con el que trabajas se va a finales de esta semana⏤ dijo.

⏤¿Cómo escuchaste eso?⏤ Pregunté.

⏤Pregunté por ahí⏤ él dijo.

Alineé otro tiro y lo metí, dos bolas en la tronera antes de mirar al tipo otra vez. Por dentro me había vuelto paciente. ¿Orville, interesado en mis asuntos? Tenía que averiguar de qué se trataba.

Se acercó de nuevo. ⏤¿Cómo te gustaría ganar ochocientos dólares por no hacer nada?

El trato era bastante simple. Los últimos compañeros del equipo de medianoche habían sido despedidos por algo similar. Habían dejado entrar a alguien y ese alguien se había ido con un camión lleno de tableros aglomerados y listones de madera. Era algo muy pesado para robar, pero tenía mercado en el negocio de la construcción. Orville tenía un par de amigos que estaban haciendo trabajo de construcción informal por debajo de la mesa y tenían un lugar donde podían vender los materiales si yo los dejaba entrar en la fábrica. De la manera en que Orville lo pensaba era, con Ethan saliendo y él siendo el tipo que llevaba las llaves, podía dejarlos entrar y parecería que fue Ethan quien lo hizo cuando descubrieran que los materiales habían desaparecido.

⏤No eres amigo de él, ¿verdad?⏤ preguntó Orville.

⏤Ya no⏤ dije.

⏤¿Crees que puedas conseguir las llaves?⏤ preguntó Orville.

Ethan dejaba las llaves con su montón de libros sobre la mesa todas las noches. Podría conseguir las llaves fácilmente. Asentí con la cabeza.

⏤¿Le entras?⏤ él dijo.

⏤¿Cómo escuchaste que el chico se iba?⏤ le pregunté.

Así que Orville me contó sobre el hombre que le consiguió el trabajo a Ethan, alguien que trabajaba en la gerencia de la fábrica. Era el vecino de al lado de Ethan en High Meadow Park. Su nombre era Mickey Manville y le había conseguido el mismo trabajo a su propio hijo el año anterior. Al hijo le llamaban Wendy, apodo de Wendell. El hijo fue uno de los tipos que fueron despedidos luego de que se robaran los materiales el verano pasado. Wendy vivía con su padre, justo al lado de Ethan. Él era la pista que Orville tenía en todo ese negocio. Incluso iba a ser uno de los muchachos que cargarían a medianoche, él, Orville y otro tipo, si yo les conseguía una llave o los dejaba entrar.

⏤Mejor te consigo una llave⏤ dije lentamente. Nos tenían a Ethan y a mí trabajando entre semana durante la noche y tenían un guardia de seguridad en el día los fines de semana, pero no tenían a nadie el fin de semana por la noche dentro de la fábrica. Si le conseguía a Orville una llave, podrían hacer su robo entonces.

Orville pensó que era una gran idea, y me dio su número de teléfono en un pedacito de papel para que pudiera llamarlo una vez que replicara la llave. Y fue una suerte que Cristylle nunca apareció u Orville pudo haber recordado que era mi hermana cuyo brazo había roto. Ella todavía traía el yeso. Pero no creo que lo hubiera hecho. Él sabía que Cristylle todavía quería salir con él, así que creo que quizá pensaba que era como mi cuñado.

La noche siguiente trapeé rápido y sin interrupciones, así que terminé a las doce y media y lo más probable es que tendría una hora antes de que terminara Ethan. El chico estaba haciendo su limpieza muy lento las últimas dos noches, como si se estuviera tomando su tiempo antes de ir a la sala de descanso conmigo. Eso era una bobería bastante estúpida, porque si quisiera violar su culo, todo lo que tendría que hacer es caminar hacia donde él estaba trabajando y hacerlo. Pero no fui a buscar a Ethan. Fui a donde él tenía el montón de libros y las llaves y el celular sobre la mesa.

Lo pensaba así. No había manera de que pudiera hablar con el chico, ¿Cierto? No tenía las palabras adecuadas para decirselas. Para un chico que hablaba poesía, quizá tenías que hablarle poesía para que te entendiera. Así que levanté "Critical Analysis of Selected Literature" y busqué un poema para decir lo que quería. Pues, carajo, había unos de cientos de poemas en ese libro. Pensarías que habría uno para decirle. Hojeé el libro lentamente, reconociendo algunos poemas que él había leído y encontrando otros que no, nuevos. Leí algunos de los nuevos lentamente.

"How do I love thee, let me count the ways. I love thee to the depth and  
breadth and height my soul can reach". ¡Que mierda! A las primeras cinco palabras pensé que tal vez este lo diría por mí. ¡Pero qué pedazo de mierda! Todo era basura, no había algo a lo que le pudieras encontrar un significado, sin importar cómo trataras de pensarlo. ¿Hasta dónde puede llegar una alma? Seis metros? ¿Cinco centímetros? Una alma no tiene dedos. El poema no decía nada, ninguna cosa real.

Intenté con otro "To Lucasta, Going to the Wars". Porque estaba buscando un poema que dijera no te vayas. Pero ese era otro pedazo de porquería. Seguí volteando las páginas. Rosas y mirto y ¿qué diablos es mirto de todos modos? Bold lover, never, never canst thou kiss. Incorrecto. No es lo que quería decir. Break, break, break, on thy cold gray stones, O Sea! Y si tan solo mi lengua pudiera pronunciar los pensamientos que me nacen. Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. Los malditos poemas no decían mis pensamientos. Libro mamón! Me senté allí una hora y Ethan no llegaba todavía.

Cuando lo oí en el pasillo, llegando con su cubeta sobre ruedas, el suave y débil latigazo de su trapeador y el goteo de agua, sabía que no me quedaba tiempo para mirar su libro sin que él lo supiera. Tenía un poema, pero no era adecuado. Era uno de los poemas que él me había leído antes. Pero lo leí de nuevo, dos, tres veces rápidamente, y cuando Ethan guardó su trapeador y entró a la sala, ya tenía el libro sobre la mesa, junto a las llaves.

Ethan me miró muy callado y fué y se sentó en su lado de la mesa, movió los libros y agarró "Introduction to Economics". Estaba cerca de terminar el libro. El leía, sus ojos se movían hacia mí de vez en cuando y yo lo miraba, esa boca con un doblez en el labio superior y esos hombros, contraídos con mis ojos en él. Una vez levantó la vista hacía mi y yo lo mire, pero él no dijo nada, levantó los hombros y volvió a ver su libro.

Así que, finalmente, llegó el momento de avanzar algo en la lista de pendientes y él no me había leído ningún poema. Volvió a poner su libro de economía en el montón y respiró hondo. Sabía que iba a levantarse. Entonces le hablé.

⏤"Do not go gentle into that good night. Old age should burn and rave at  
close of day; Rage, rage against the dying of the light.  
Though wise men at the end know dark is right, Because their words have  
forked no lightening they Do not go gentle into that good night".

Se sentó en silencio mientras hablaba. Tal vez lo murmuré, lo dije demasiado quedito y no lo escuchó. Pero era el poema equivocado de todos modos. Le dije que no se fuera y, por supuesto, no lo entendió. Había demasiadas palabras en el poema que decían cosas que no quería decir y no las suficientes palabras diciendo lo que si quería. Me escuchó hasta que lo dije todo. Se sentó allí unos segundos más mirándome como si me hubieran crecido dos cabezas, y luego dio un suspiro y se levantó.

⏤Supongo que dejaremos las luces fluorescentes en paz otra vez esta noche. Tenemos que ver cómo arrastrar toda esa chatarra junto al cortador número seis hasta el basurero⏤ dijo Ethan.

Le llamé a Orville el sábado por la tarde, después de que Ethan se fuera definitivamente. ⏤Tengo las llaves⏤ le dije.

⏤¡Ahuevo!⏤ Su voz era fuerte y alegre. ⏤¿Quieres reunirte con nosotros, en la fábrica alrededor de las diez y media?

⏤No⏤ dije.

Hubo una ligera pausa. ⏤¿Qué quieres hacer?

⏤No te voy a dejar entrar a la fábrica. Te lo dije. Solo te llevo las llaves.

⏤Mucho más rápido si nos encontramos en la fábrica. Podemos llevar el camión, hacer el trabajo de inmediato. Y maldición, si cargas con nosotros, tal vez pueda darte unos doscientos más. Sacaremos más, saldremos más rápido⏤ Orville me dijo.

⏤No⏤ dije.

⏤Mierda, hombre. Eres estúpido, ganas un poco más de dinero si nos ayudas⏤ protestó.

⏤Yo recibo ochocientos dólares, tú recibes las llaves⏤ dije.

Su voz cambió. ⏤Todavía no tengo ochocientos dólares. Recibes el dinero después de que nos paguen por los tableros.

⏤¿Sin dinero?⏤ dije ⏤no hay llaves.

⏤¡Espera! ¡No cuelgues, estúpido imbécil! No tengo el dinero. Venderemos esa porquería este fin de semana; el lunes tendré el dinero. Entonces recibirás tus ochocientos.

⏤No⏤ dije.

⏤¡Ah, mierda!⏤ él dijo. ⏤¡No cuelgues! ¡No cuelgues, hombre! Te conseguiré el dinero, ¿de acuerdo? Dame una oportunidad. Lo conseguiré esta tarde. Wendy me conseguirá el dinero. Maldición, eres un idiota. Es algo seguro. No necesitas tu dinero por adelantado. Pero lo conseguiré para ti.

⏤Wendy?⏤ dije.

⏤Sí, sí. Él puede conseguirlo. Lo tendremos para ti, tal vez a las nueve. ¿Qué tal así? ¿Me llamas otra vez, como a las ocho? Luego vamos a donde estés, para reunirnos. Pero más vale que tengas una buena copia de la llave. Sabes, me pides que confíe en ti, pero no confías en mí. No eres bueno para hacer tratos, Brutus. Eres demasiado mala onda con esto.

⏤Yo te llamo⏤ dije.

Así que lo llamé y esta vez Orville me dijo que fuera a High Meadow Park. ⏤Ven para acá⏤ dijo ⏤¿No tienes un auto? Toma un taxi. Nos reuniremos aquí contigo. Ven a la subdivisión de Green Bank. Todas las casas son estilo ranch americano, arriba a la derecha sobre la carretera. 136 Myrtle. ¿Entiendes?

⏤Sí⏤ dije. Pensé que era la casa de su amigo Wendy. Bueno, eso tenía sentido. Wendy les había conseguido el dinero. Sabía que tenía que ser la casa de Wendy. Él me había dicho que Wendy era el vecino de Ethan, y Ethan vivía en el 140 Myrtle. Lo había visto en su tarjeta de estudiante.

⏤¿Está tranquilo por allá?⏤ dije.

⏤¿Qué quieres decir?

⏤No quiero que nadie me vea reuniendome contigo⏤ dije.

⏤Sí, está tranquilo⏤. Él se echó a reír. ⏤Es en las afueras de la ciudad. ¿Qué crees? Hay más árboles que personas pasando por aquí. Ni siquiera hay banquetas.

⏤Bueno⏤ dije.

Me fuí a High Meadow Park en el autobús. Lo había pasado antes, pero nunca había caminado por ahí. Era como Orville había dicho. Las casas eran todas estilo ranch, de dos niveles con arbustos de hoja perenne afuera. Tenían jardines al frente y cochera con entrada inclinada hacia abajo porque las cocheras quedaban en el sótano. Todas las calles tenían nombres de flores; Rose Alley y Lilac Lane y Peony Place. Pero Myrtle era solo una calle lisa. El número 140 tenía cimientos de ladrillo rojo con arbustos alrededor, y un revestimiento de aluminio blanco por encima. El número 136 estaba a dos casas y casi igual; sólo que tenía revestimiento de aluminio azul claro. No había nadie dando la vuelta. Miré a mi alrededor a los céspedes oscuros y las casas con luces encendidas afuera, y aquí y allá se veía una ventana iluminada tras las cortinas, tal vez con tintes azules por la luz de la televisión. Solo un auto pasó en todo el tiempo que caminé por Myrtle Street. Estaba suficientemente tranquilo para lo que quería hacer. Toqué el timbre de la puerta 136.

Orville salió al frente, y dos tipos detrás de él. ⏤Hey Brutus!⏤ él comenzó.

Dije ⏤Te veré allá abajo⏤ y señalé. Había un patio de juegos en el estacionamiento de la esquina, en sentido opuesto a la casa de Ethan. Me alejé de él caminando por la calle, allá el césped era plano y oscuro ya que no había luces. Después de un momento, los tres muchachos vinieron detrás de mí. Escuché a Orville maldecir y escuché el golpe de la puerta.

Caminé hasta el fondo donde estaba el lugar más oscuro, por los columpios, parandome en la arena. Y los tres chicos llegaron detrás de mí. Se pararon en una fila. Orville tenía una risita nerviosa en su voz. ⏤Este es Wendy, Brutus, y este es Doug. Están en esto con nosotros. Ayudarán con la carga y descarga. Doug conseguirá un buen precio para nosotros ...⏤ Orville asentía con la cabeza.

Los otros dos chicos me miraron con cautela. Uno de ellos dijo, ⏤¿Tienes las llaves?

⏤¿Tienes el dinero?⏤ dije. Baje la mano a mi bolsillo.

⏤¿Estás realmente seguro de que no quieres ganar un poco de dinero extra cargando y descargando, Brutus? Tal vez podría darte hasta unos quinientos por tu ayuda. Eso no está mal para media noche de trabajo⏤ dijo Orville. Hablaba rápido, todavía seguía con eso, queriendo mi ayuda.

⏤No⏤ dije. Entonces lo tomé del brazo y le dije. ⏤¿Recuerdas lo que le hiciste a mi hermana Cristylle el mes pasado?⏤ y le rompí el brazo, doblando con fuerza contra el sesgado poste metálico de los columpios.

Orville dio un grito y se cayó. Me lanzó un puñetazo que no acertó. Uno de los muchachos, creo que fue Doug, me lanzó un puñetazo y si lo acertó. Golpeó bien. Pero el último hombre, Wendy comenzó a bailar y gritó, ⏤¡Vamos a conseguirte el dinero!

Orville estaba de rodillas, así que planté mi bota en su panza. Entonces él no iría a ninguna parte hasta que tuviera tiempo de volver con él, así que fui tras Doug. Doug todavía estaba dándo golpes. Yo le dí uno debajo de su garganta, más abajo de lo que tenía planeado, de modo que él se tambaleó hacia atrás. Eran tres contra uno, pero eso no era nada. Ya Wendy estaba regresando a su casa corriendo tan rápido como podía, gritando ⏤¡Puta! ¡Puta! ¡Puta!⏤ como si estuviera persiguiendo a un perro con ese nombre.

Así que le di un puñetazo a Doug, solo pegándole mientras él siguiera de pie golpeandome. No quería matar al tipo. Era solo un maldito perdedor que hacía negocios con Orville, así que todo lo que tenía que hacer era golpearlo hasta que la sangre le chorreada por su cara y él se apartaba de mí con los brazos en alto. No iba a detenerme de hacer lo que quería con Orville.

Ahora Orville estaba de pie y él estaba dando vueltas, tratando de irse, yendo alrededor de mí, pero lo perseguí y lo alcancé otra vez, y metí sus bolas hacía su panza antes de agarrarlo y levantarlo para que me viera.

⏤Lastimaste a mi hermana⏤ le dije. Luego lo golpeé un poco más, rompiéndole la nariz. No tenía la intención de matarlo, de la misma manera que no quería matar a Doug. Solo me estaba asegurando de que conociera íntimamente mi puño. Me tomé mi tiempo, mirando que sus ojos grandes se voltearon, permitiéndole recuperar el aliento, solo unos segundos entre cada golpe que le daba.

Pero luego escuché a Wendy venir corriendo, el raspón de sus zapatos deportivos mientras patinaba sobre la arena que había en el concreto. Él estaba regresando muy rápido. Levanté la vista y vi por el rabillo del ojo que estaba solo, volviendo tan rápido como se había ido. Supe de inmediato lo que había traído.

Pude haber corrido yo mismo. Vi el arma en su mano, pequeña y negra, y su primer disparo fue al aire, disparaba mientras corría. El ruidoso disparo hizo temblar el patio de juegos. Hubo un destello de una flama roja en su puño. No pensé en huir. Agarré a Orville por la camisa y lo giré enfrente de Wendy y de mí. Solo lo hice, pasó. El siguiente disparo llegó desde sólo unos cuatro metros y medio de distancia y le dió a Orville en el pecho.

La cabeza del hombre chocó contra mi hombro. Lo sostuve como si fuera un escudo. Wendy dejó de correr y hacía un ruido como farfullando, algo así como un pavo, urk-urk-urk, cuando vio que le disparó a su amigo. No pudo dejar de correr de inmediato, iba tan rápido, luego yo me le estaba echando encima, empujando a Orville hacia adelante, sus piernas deslizándose entre las mías al convertirse en un peso muerto. Empujé a Orville hacía Wendy, le di una patada a Wendy y luego salí huyendo.

Fui directamente a la cerca del patio de juegos, la salté y luego zigzagué. Wendy tuvo tiempo de volver a levantar el arma, pero no escuché otro disparo. Solo descargó esos dos. Una balacera era más de lo que tenía planeado, así que era hora de irme. De todos modos, no pensé que Orville estuviera muerto. Sus brazos se estaban moviendo, y ahora podía escuchar a un hombre gritando, un fuerte chillido rasposo, sin sentido. Pensé que lo más probable era que fuese Orville porque no había golpeado a Wendy con tanta fuerza que su voz sonaría así como un animal. Me escabullí entre los árboles.

Pero luego me di cuenta que estaba en un patio trasero, y había luces encendidas en esa casa, así que di vuelta a la izquierda corriendo. Salté otra cerca. ¡Sáquenme a la chingada de aquí! No estaba tan asustado, aunque estaba lo suficientemente alerta. Pero tenía que estar bastante lejos antes de que llegara la policía. Con los tiros que habían sido disparados y un hombre con una bala en el pecho, los policías irían en camino en su coche más rápido para llegar allí. Si todo lo que hubiera hecho fuera golpear a Orville, él se habría arrastrado hasta el hospital y no habría policías involucrados. Él no habría querido decir mi nombre ni el asunto de la llave o habría salido el tema de lo que le hizo a Cristylle. Pero le habían disparado a Orville, así que era hora de esfumarme.

Me fuí corriendo pasando solo dos casas. Luego disminuí la velocidad y caminé. Un hombre corriendo sobresale clarito. Y ese era el problema. En High Meadow Park no encajaba muy bien. No me vestía adecuadamente. No parecía que fuera de la misma clase que los que vivían allí. En la parte alta de la ciudad, pude haberme metido en algún callejón, corrido solo una o dos cuadras para pasar algunos hombres que se parecían lo suficiente a mí, los policías tendrían que revisarlos a ellos si pensaban que había corrido por ahí. O pude haber ido a la casa de uno de mis primos no muy lejos y haberme escondido en su apartamento. Pero aquí, en las afueras de la ciudad, iba a sobresalir como un stripper en una reunión pentecostal.

Seguro que había una gran cantidad de árboles y arbustos donde esconderse, pero todos estaban en los patios traseros de las casas y las puertas se estaban abriendo y la gente estaba saliendo. No podía escabullirme al traspatio de la gente o me iba a encontrar con un perro. Los veía en sus escalones de enfrente avanzando hacia el centro del camino, estirando el cuello hacia el fondo de la calle. Un vecindario como este no escuchaba disparos muy seguido. Necesitaba un lugar donde mantenerme escondido.

Así fue como terminé detrás del arbusto alto justo al lado de la puerta en la casa de Ethan. Toqué su timbre. Ahora, estaba pensando que saldría una mujer, la mamá de Ethan o sino su papá, así que me quedé detrás del arbusto y si salía un viejito o una viejita, o cualquier persona, excepto Ethan, me habría largado. Pero cuando escuché abrir la puerta, fue Ethan quien salió dando tres pasos inseguros hacia su patio de concreto.

Un momento después estaba parado a su lado y luego estaba dentro de su puerta. Mi brazo rozó contra su pecho al pasar. No tuve que agarrarlo. Dio un paso hacia atrás conmigo y cerré la puerta. Era una sala limpia y blanca, con una alfombra suave de color verde pálido a la que le habían pasado la aspirada y había cuadros colgados en las paredes. Ethan estaba cara a cara conmigo con sus ojos parpadeando a oscuras. Yo era el que respiraba muy fuerte. Solo por un momento me miró, y por la amplitud de sus ojos supe que había escuchado esos disparos afuera.

Así que lo besé y él apretó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, agarrándome. Y él dijo ⏤¡Por Dios!⏤ y me devolvió el beso fuertemente. No esperaba que él me devolviera el beso.

No nos habíamos besado ni un minuto y luego sentí sobre mi muslo que se le había puesto duro, pero Ethan rompió el beso. ⏤¡Tienes sangre en tu mano!⏤ él gruñó. ⏤Brutus, ¿de qué estás huyendo? ¿Qué está pasando?

⏤No me dieron⏤ dije, y luego él me besó tan duro, su lengua en mi boca y no pude decirle nada más. Iba a decirle que no solo estaba huyendo del tipo que tenía el arma, sino que me escondía de la policía, pero supongo que él lo sabía. Un momento más y me soltó y agarró mi mano.

⏤¿Estás bien? ¿No te lastimaron?⏤ Me jaló trás él. Había unas escaleras angostas con alfombra verde que descendían. Me llevó a su sótano. Allí había un sofá, un tapete y una televisión, una caja con videos y un olor a humedad.

⏤¿Estás bien?⏤ él preguntó. ⏤Necesitas un lugar para esconderte, ¿cierto? Aquí abajo. Pero guarda silencio. Mi mamá está arriba.

Asentí inclinando la cabeza.

⏤¡Guarda silencio!⏤ dijo, medio riendo y medio mudo de la emoción. ⏤Te digo que guardes silencio. ¡Como si fueras a hacer algún ruido!⏤ Puso sus manos sobre mí, en mis mangas, yendo de arriba a abajo, sus ojos recorriendo mi cuerpo, revisando rápidamente desde mis pies hacia arriba. Era como si esperara que me hubiera disparado. Tuvo que revisar otra vez. Alzó sus ojos de nuevo a mi cara. ⏤¡Brutus!⏤ él dijo.

Y dije: ⏤"I will make you brooches and toys for your delight".*

⏤¿Qué?⏤ dijo Ethan.

⏤”I will make you brooches and toys for your delight”⏤. Repeti. ⏤”Of bird-song at morning and star-shine at night. I will make a palace fit for you and me, of green days in forests and blue days at sea”⏤.

⏤¡Oh poesía!⏤ él dijo. ⏤Usa tus propias palabras. No tienes que decirlo en poemas. ¿No sabes cómo decirlo?

Negué con la cabeza.

Luego agarró mi cara entre sus manos, una a cada lado y me besó de nuevo. Así que lo besé y abrí los botones de su camisa. Él dio un gemido. No tenía las palabras para decir lo que esto era. Solo tenía la sensación en las palmas de mis manos de querer tocarlo, solo la sensación de mi pene queriendo estar adentro del calor de su cuerpo. Podía sentir lo que quería.

En un minuto más ya tenía sus pantalones abajo, colgando cerca de sus rodillas y mi mano en su dura erección otra vez, moviéndose y lo jalaba más cerca a mi cuerpo mientras me ocupaba de su pene. Puso su boca en mi cuello y me ocupe de él, luego lo arrastré hasta el sofá y se quitó los pantalones.

⏤No me cojas sin quitarte la ropa⏤ él me dijo.

Estaba parado al lado de él, arrancándome la camisa por encima de la cabeza, bajándome los pantalones, quitándomelos. ⏤¡No me jodas!⏤ dijo Ethan, cuando me desnudé. Agarró su propio pito y lo apretó. Me acosté encima de él. Su piel desprendía una calidez eléctrica debajo de mí. Agarró mi trasero y me jaló hacia él, así que estaba como cogiendomelo, montado en sus piernas y luego inclinó la cabeza hacia arriba, besando y mordisqueando mi pecho. Nos retorcíamos, nos encorvábamos y nos movíamos con dificultad, uno contra el cuerpo del otro, parecía como si estuviéramos luchando. Pero yo luchaba para hacerlo sentir bien, poniendo mi boca en su boca, en su piel, en su barriga, en su pene, cualquier cosa que lo hiciera sentir bien y él se contoneaba y deslizaba sus manos sobre mí. Gimiendo de nuevo.

Después de un rato me acosté con la espalda en el sofá. Yo era más pesado. Lo puse encima de mí y sus muslos me abrazaron, montado mientras frotaba su pito sobre mí. Le apreté el culo, incitandolo a moverse más duro. Sus ojos eran grandes y sus labios estaban abiertos como si estuviera anonadado. Pero no parecía estar excesivamente asustado esta vez. Él estaba sobre mi. Él estaba en control. Así fue como le deje saber que no lo hacía para asustarlo y que no lo hacía para lastimarlo. Solo quería cogérmelo, eso era todo.

Me lo cogí. Lo puse de costado y me puse detrás de él y un poco más bajo, guiándo mi pito hasta su culo y abriéndolo con algo de fuerza. Pero su ano era apretado e hice que se atragantara, así que fui más despacio, besando y mordiendo su espalda. ⏤Usa un poco más de saliva, por favor, me estás matando⏤ Ethan se quejó. Le di un beso en la espalda y se lo saqué. Le puse más saliva. Lo puse en cuatro, para yo sentarme detrás de él y guiarlo hacia atrás.

⏤Ah, ay, maldición, ay ...⏤ dijo Ethan. Lo persuadí, bajando un poco, no lo suficiente como para que se sentara sobre mi pito, solo lo suficiente para decirle que yo estaba listo. Restregó su culo sobre mí él mismo. ⏤Uh ... Ayyy. ¡Es demasiado grande! ¡Uh!⏤ dijo y se detuvo, luego empujó hacia abajo otra vez y se detuvo de nuevo, y luego empujó. Todo el tiempo me sentía ardiendo, mi pene estaba adentro de su cuerpo entrando en ese calor, sintiendo sus pulsaciones. Se sentía bien, así que estaba gimiendo.

No empuje tanto como me hubiera gustado. No podía hacerlo. Ethan tenía un culo bastante apretado. Solo lo hice despacio, dejé que él lo hiciera despacio, solo unos cuantos movimientos suaves. Y luego se me bajó de encima y estaba riéndo y gimiendo a la vez. ⏤Me duele, Brutus. Lo siento. No tengo la experiencia para hacer esto. ¡Se siente bien, pero me duele!

Así que lo besé y él se dio la vuelta hacía mí y dejó que lo besara y le agarrara el culo.

⏤No sé cómo recibir tu pene⏤ él dijo.

Lo acosté sobre su espalda. Levanté sus rodillas y las sostuve mientras me agaché, inclinándome hacia enfrente entre sus piernas. Su pito rígido estaba parado y nuevamente relucía con el liquido preseminal que le salía. Lamí el falo de su pene. Lo lamí de arriba a abajo y él gemía. "Uh ..." Puse su pene en mi boca, era firme y suave y justo con el tamaño y la forma adecuados para mi boca, chupando y moviendome de arriba a abajo. Ethan sacaba el aire, estaba jadeando tan fuerte. Chupé su pito un poco, probando esa sal, chupando duro, resbaladizo y mojado.

Él no sabía lo que estaba haciendo cuando me detuve. Lo guié hasta arriba. Levanté mis rodillas encogiendolas hasta mi pecho y con él encima de mí. Ethan tenía los ojos bastante grandes otra vez mientras lo guiaba hacia abajo. ⏤Di ... Dios⏤. Alineé su pene con mi culo, sostuve mis propias nalgas abiertas.

⏤Oh ...⏤ Me dejó guiarlo hasta adentro. El grosor de su pene me abrió y él se estremeció. ⏤¡Oh!⏤ y luego comenzó a cogerme, golpe tras golpe y él podía inclinarse hacia mi, yo podía jalarlo y besarlo. Lo besé mientras me cogía. Empujé hacia atrás, meciéndome hacia ese calor dentro de mí, grueso y palpando en mi culo.

Él me siguió cogiendo. Abajo en el sótano no podíamos oír nada de afuera. Éramos él y yo, y el olor al sudor de su piel y la suavidad de su cabello y ese pene, entrando y saliendo, resbaladizo, constante, cogiendome enfáticamente fuerte. Él comenzó a gruñir, empujando hacia adentro. Me aferré a él. Su lengua comenzó a moverse adentro de mi boca, tan automática y descontrolada como su pene en marcha. Entonces él estaba meneándose, no empujando, haciendo un ruido suprimido, viniendose adentro de mí. Lo sentí acabando, pero su cuerpo estremeciéndose y el desvío de su mirada me lo habrían dicho incluso si no lo hubiera sentido.

No lo empuje de encima de mi. El mismo retrocedió y luego se agachó entre mis piernas y puso mi pene en su boca. Lo metió todo, más o menos, lo metió muy profundo y vi sus párpados cuando comenzó a subir y bajar la cabeza. Había cerrado los ojos. Él sabía lo tensas que estaban mis bolas, sabía lo cerca que ya estaba. Así que me chupó bien y fuerte y rápido. Puse mis manos hacia atrás. Si lo agarraba por el cuello y empujaba su cabeza más profundo, lo asustaría. Podría atragantar al chico. No podía agarrar sus hombros y jalarlo hacia abajo. No podía cogerme su cara. Tuve que dejarlo chupar, así que empuñe las manos y eché la cabeza hacia atrás. Y él siguió mamando mi pito bien profundo, tragando saliva para poder meterlo en su garganta, usando sus labios apretados en mí.

Sentí el primer chorro, lo sentí, me estremecí con el. Descargue mis mecos en la boca de Ethan. Los descargué en su garganta y en su lengua y seguí chorreando mientras él chupaba y se balanceaba.

Posteriormente mi entrepierna era un desastre, todo pegajoso. Porque él se tragó un poco, pero hubo más no se tragó, así que mi pito estaba resbaladizo y blanco con las gotas de semen. Ethan se sentó mirándome sin aliento y yo me recosté mirándolo sin aliento. Luego se movió un poco, así que levanté mi brazo y se recostó sobre mi brazo.

⏤Me cogí tu culo⏤ dijo hablando despacio con sorpresa.

Eso era cierto, así que no dije nada.

⏤Pensé que odiabas a los gays⏤ él dijo.

Lo miré por un momento y luego lo besé en la frente porque no alcanzaba su boca.

⏤Supongo que no, ¿eh?⏤ dijo Ethan.

Negué con la cabeza.

Así que él se dio cuenta de que no me lo estaba cogiendo porque lo odiaba y él se dio cuenta de que podía decirme que no y que no le haría daño. Y yo no me di cuenta de cómo decirle lo que sentía por él, pero supongo que no tenía que decírselo. Me lo estaba cogiendo, lo estaba viendo venirse, que era lo que yo quería. Y él también debió haberlo querido bastante, porque ni siquiera sugirió que me fuera, no en toda la noche. Estaba a gusto recostado sobre sofá, desnudo conmigo.

⏤Voy a extrañar leerte poesía⏤ él dijo.

Le acaricié los hombros.

⏤Voy a extrañar que me estés molestando⏤ él dijo. ⏤Estabas bajando mi cremallera, ¿no? ¿Cierto?

Asentí con la cabeza.

⏤¡Maldito imbécil!⏤ dijo riéndose. ⏤Pagué más de cien dólares comprando pantalones nuevos.

⏤Te puedo dar cien dólares⏤ le dije.

Él dio un bufido. ⏤No quiero tu dinero. ¡Solo ya no quería tenerte miedo!

⏤¿Todavía tienes miedo?⏤ pregunté.

Dio una cierta sonrisa. ⏤¿Crees que no debería?

Me parecía que tal vez debería estarlo. Es como, yo había estado involucrado en el tiroteo y acababa de golpear a Orville bien fuerte. El tipo hubiera terminado en el hospital incluso si no le hubieran disparado. Ethan era un chico que iba a la universidad, y yo no era mucho más que un maleante. O sea, ¿cómo podrían dos chicos tan diferentes tener algún tipo de cosa juntos? Yo era demasiado tonto para hablar y él iba a titularse de la universidad, sería algún tipo de profesionista, un abogado o un contador o algo así.

Pero él suspiró y volvió a recostarse a mi lado. ⏤Cuando quieras venir aquí, quiero decir, incluso si no estás huyendo con armas disparándose y la policía detrás de ti, me gustaría verte. No hablas mucho, pero escuchas bastante bien.

⏤¿Cuándo sea?⏤ dije.

⏤Pues, quiero decir, mis padres se cagarán de miedo al verte⏤ él dijo. ⏤Pero si, ya sabes, no te decepcioné por ser demasiado enclenque como para dejarte entrar en mi trasero. Realmente me gustaría verte un poco más, y hacer esto, si quieres hacer esto.

Asentí con la cabeza.

⏤¿Vas a venir?⏤ dijo con una sonrisa.

Asentí con la cabeza de nuevo.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, this story is not mine, it belongs to Ruthless. However, any translation mistakes are mine, and feedback is welcome!  
> If you liked the story, I am sure the author would like to read your comments too.  
> *The poems are left in their original English. Ruthless suggested I leave the poems in English, after struggling with a couple of them I decided to leave them alone (sorry!), or I would never get this out.
> 
>    
> Una vez más, la historia no es mía, le pertenece a Ruthless. Sin embargo, cualquier error en la traducción es mio, y los comentarios son bienvenidos.  
> Si te gustó la historia, seguro que la autora también le gustará escuchar tus comentarios.  
> *Los poemas se dejaron en su inglés original. Ruthless sugirió que dejara los poemas en inglés, después de batallar con un par de ellos decidí dejarlos en paz (lo siento), o no sacaría esto nunca.
> 
> [1] Labor day/día del trabajo: September 1
> 
>  
> 
> Link to original story/enlace a la historia original:  
> http://www.nifty.org/nifty/gay/beginnings/sweet-passion  
> From/de: Ruthless / ruthless@nbnet.nb.ca  
> Translated by/traducida por Bymorih


End file.
